Sonic's High (Mobius High)
by sonlena
Summary: I am in love with Selena and always have been she loves me too. But am I a danger to her? Do I put her in harms way?


Sonic High (Mobius High)

Selena's POV

Beep,beep,beep! I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, set for my first day of high school! I feel a rant of nervousness crawl down my spine. "I just can't sit around, I need to get DRESSED!" I freaked. I took a shower and got into a pair of shorts and my boyfriend tee as I brushed my Caribbean quills down. I put my socks on and ate a bowl of cereal. I threw on my long moccasin boots, grabbed my backpack. I quickly was at the bus stop. This would be my first time going to a high school. I soon saw nine people running toward the bus stop I only recognized one of them as Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic's POV

I saw a Caribbean blue girl hedgehog, she seemed to be none other than Selena Revenas. I really liked her all through middle school, I still do. I ran faster to the bus stop to talk to her. I said hello, she blushed so hard her face looked like a red cherry bomb going to explode.

Tails' POV

I saw Sonic run to the bus stop where his middle school crush stood . She was very good at dancing but she refuses to show off her moves to us.

Sonic's POV

"Ummmm… What's your favorite song, Selena?

She thought to her self then she finally answered "Saltwater room, by Owl city." she smiled and gave me a sweet look, Ah I wanted to be with her so bad.

Chapter 2- The school days almost at end

Amy's POV

I walked to my first class none of my friends accept for Cream were in my class. I moped over to a seat in the back of the room next to Cream. A male teacher walked in "Hello students this is math class now we will be having a event for the next two weeks in the gym, it's a introduction ceremony." The teacher announced with confidence. He started to call us up one by one. First to be called was Jet then Sally but very last me and Cream there was 28 students in our classroom. We walked down to the gym I saw Selena and Sonic flirting again Urgh, why can't admit they like each other and get it over with seriously.(Even though I secretly love Sonic.)

Rouge's POV

A teacher named a red robin. She asked "who would like to go first?" Selena raised her hand , she was doing a song and dancing! She preformed Watch Me and everyone cheered accept Amy. Amy looked at Sonic and then while Selena was taking in her 15 minutes of fame Amy glared at her with a death glare.

Blaze's POV

The school day is almost at end but 30 people have gone so far and it's time for lunch. Sonic sits at a rectangular table. Obviously, with Selena which just a glance I knew it busted Amy's bubble. "Hey Sonic sitting with your new girl friend huh?" I questioned. Sonic violently blushed, but Selena just lightly turned red and muttered under her breath. "Did you just say what I thought you said?… That it's not like you two don't already like each other! So you like Sonic?" I now seemed fairly interested. At the same time they spoke loud enough for the WHOLE cafeteria could hear them. Saying "YES WE LIKE EACH OTHER GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" everyone jumped. "then why won't you two go on a date? I asked. They looked at each other with a agreement look on their faces, "Ok." they answered. Wow that was easy!

Chapter 3- The date

Selena's POV

It's Friday afternoon I'm getting ready for my date with Sonic. I finally just decide a pair of shorts and white short sleeve and a beanie to complete the outfit I slip on a pair of white flats. Shortly, the door bell rings. I walk to the door nervously I open the door and Sonic looks down to the ground. I ask him to come in, I go to grab my necklace. When I come down Sonic is wearing a jacket, but we leave. We walk along the shore of a bay. The night began to grow old , and I was felling so cold.

Sonic's POV

I saw Selena was cold, so like an introvert I drew my over shirt and began to shiver violently. We decided to go to get something to eat. "How about my house?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded , I saw her grab something but she quickly clarified it as a necklace. I picked her up and her to my house in less than 20 seconds. I walk through the door and my brother, sister, and mom attack me about to ask about my first date when they she she's still with me. I tell my family that she will be eating dinner with us.

Selena's POV

Sonic family all stared at me while I ate. GLUP! All of a sudden "Can you guys stop, your making her feel uncomfortable!" Sonic yelled. In my head I thought can he get any better? Then he asked around 10:30 if I wanted him to walk me home. I told him yes, we decided to literately walk really slow. Then we started talking about how we were going to tell our friends. Then we reached my door 45 minutes later. I told Sonic good night, but out of the blue he kissed me! I blushed violently, he did too. I kissed him back an ran inside I saw him stare at me through my window, we both waved goodnight and I passed out.

Next Day

Selena's POV

DING DONG! I got up from my couch dressed in a red violet dress that was strapless. "Uh… Selena why are you dressed so nice? Blaze asked in confusion. "Because I want to." I simply said. Then I saw Sonic run down the street he came up to my door next to Blaze and grabbed my hand pulling me into his chest. "How's my girl?" Sonic said sweetly. "she's been waiting for you." I played along "Then tell her I am here. he blushed at his comment.


End file.
